


To the Captain

by lferion



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1977-12-01
Updated: 1977-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the oldest piece of fannish writing I have.</p><p>I wrote it in high school.</p><p>It is poetry. Sort of. That is, it is supposed to be poetry, but it has many several problems with scansion and meter and the like, though I think the main problem I have with it (and have always had -- even when I wrote it) is that it fails to convey what I was trying to make it convey.</p><p>The First Romulan Commander was played by Mark Lenard in the ST-ToS episode "Balance of Terror"</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the oldest piece of fannish writing I have.
> 
> I wrote it in high school.
> 
> It is poetry. Sort of. That is, it is supposed to be poetry, but it has many several problems with scansion and meter and the like, though I think the main problem I have with it (and have always had -- even when I wrote it) is that it fails to convey what I was trying to make it convey.
> 
> The First Romulan Commander was played by Mark Lenard in the ST-ToS episode "Balance of Terror"

Commanders of our different worlds  
You and I have much in common  
Separate lives and separate loves  
Yet we are much the same

I could have called you friend  
And that means much  
Here and now, and there and then  
But you will live and travel on  
While I die here alone

And in my silent shroud of death  
I will at last have Peace  
For war tears such as we apart  
Where peace would have us brothers.


End file.
